1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to devices attaching to wireless networks and activating radio bearers via cell relay nodes.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. Access points, however, can be limited in geographic coverage area as well as resources such that mobile devices near edges of coverage and/or devices in areas of high traffic can experience degraded quality of communications from an access point.
Cell relays can be provided to expand network capacity and coverage area by facilitating communication between mobile devices and access points. For example, a cell relay can establish a backhaul link with a donor access point, which can provide access to a number of cell relays, and the cell relay can establish an access link with one or more mobile devices or additional cell relays. To mitigate modification to backend core network components, communication interfaces, such as S1-U, can terminate at the donor access point. Thus, the donor access point appears as a normal access point to backend network components. To this end, the donor access point can route packets from the backend network components to the cell relays for communicating to the mobile devices.